Every Little Thing She Does
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Usagi's had it up to HERE with Mamoru! Minako suggests a surefire way to retaliate that Usagi would NEVER think of.
1. Default Chapter Title

Every Little Thing She Does  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_Aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Prologue - Revenge is a Dish Best Served HOT  
  
Usagi stormed out of the Crown Arcade center, leaving a smiling Mamoru and a stunned Motoki in her wake.  
  
'OOOH! The NERVE of that creep, Mamoru!' she ranted mentally. 'Mr.-Perfect-High-School-Student. He thinks he's so smart. He's not better than anyone else, no matter what HE thinks.'  
Each thought was punctuated by a stomp in the pavement as she marched angrily towards the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
Their conversation had begun the way it always did. He made fun of her hair, she retaliated, he countered. But this time he had gone TOO far.   
  
"Hiya, odango," he had drawled, interrupting her conversation with Motoki.  
  
"Get lost, Mamoru-baka," she had hissed.  
  
Mamoru only smiled at her barbed comment. 'It's almost as if he LIKES seeing me upset,' thought Usagi. 'What a creep!'  
  
"No way. It's a free country," said Mamoru.  
  
"I think you have Japan confused with the United States," muttered Usagi.  
  
"Last time I checked, Japan was also a free country," countered Mamoru.  
  
"Then feel free to leave!" she snapped. She continued her conversation with Motoki, pointedly ignoring Mamoru.  
  
"So who is this lucky guy?" Motoki teased.  
  
"Only the most majorly hot guy in Tokyo!" said Usagi, sighing.   
  
"Majorly is not a word, odango," said Mamoru.  
  
Usagi, continuing to ignore Mamoru, said, "He's tall, suave and he has this deep, sexy voice...and I think he loves me!" she finished.  
  
"Ha!" said Mamoru. "He's got to be a real loser if he's in love with YOU," said Mamoru.  
  
'Is it just me, or did I detect a note of envy in his voice?' wondered Motoki.  
  
Usagi's eyes welled up with tears. "HOW DARE YOU!" she roared angrily, rising to her feet. "I don't give a damn what you say about me. I've heard it all before anyways. The stupid hair comments, the remarks on my bad grades, my eating habits dissected, my clumsiness attacked. But to talk that way about HIM...is unforgiveable!" she shouted. She slammed a few yen on the counter and made a hasty retreat.  
  
"Impressive." said Motoki after Usagi had slammed the Arcade door.  
  
"What?" said Mamoru defensively.  
  
"Right for the throat. I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Mamoru put his own yen on the counter and began to walk away.  
  
But Motoki grabbed his wrist, not allowing him to leave.  
  
"NO! You listen to me! Every day you tease that poor girl! Every goddamn day! And what has she done to deserve it? NOTHING! All she does is be kind to those around her and make them feel special. But you....YOU! You never have a kind word to say to her! I don't know what rock you crawled out from under today, but that girl is like a friend of mine, and if I never want to see you upsetting her again!"  
  
Mamoru flinched. As Tuxedo Kamen, he faced huge, ugly youmas on a day to day basis. But seeing his normally easygoing friend turn six shades of angry really scared him.  
  
"G-gomen naisai, Motoki-san," he mumbled. He freed his wrist from Motoki's vise-like grip and sprinted off.  
  
"Now if only he would say that to HER," mused Motoki. He grabbed an old rag and began wiping the counter.  
  
  
*****  
"And then he had the NERVE to insult Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi finished. "The guy I love!"  
  
The girls looked on, an angry expression on each of their faces.  
  
"That creep!" said Rei.  
  
"I'll pound his head into the pavement!" roared Makoto.  
  
"That was very much uncalled for on his part," seethed Ami.  
  
"I say you should get revenge," said Minako, a devilish grin on her lips.  
  
"But every time I try to make a witty retort, it always comes out way wrong!" wailed Usagi.   
  
"I had something far more...painful in mind. That weasel needs to learn to respect a young woman's heart. And I know just how to make him do it," said Minako.  
  
"What do you mean, Minako?" said Rei, interested.  
  
"Mamoru may act all smart and big, but he's just a man, like all of the others," began Minako.  
  
"I think I know what you mean," said Makoto, grinning.  
  
"What? What does she mean?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Seduce him, Usagi. Then rip his heart out!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?" Usagi screeched, as the four senshi scrambled to cover their ears.  
  
"Geez, not so loud, Usa! They can hear you in America!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Gomen," said Usagi. "But how the hell do I seduce a guy I totally hate?"  
  
"You don't have to love him in order to seduce him," said Makoto. "In fact, you hating him would make it that much more fun when you get him all hot and bothered, then smack him upside the head with it!"  
  
"And besides, how can a plain girl like me seduce a worldly Azabu student?" said Usagi, scrambling for excuses.  
  
"They're called boobs, baka," said Minako, rolling her eyes.  
  
"ECCHI!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Besides," said Ami, "You're much prettier than you give yourself credit for," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen the way guys look at you," said Makoto.  
  
"Really?" said Usagi.  
  
"Definetly," said Rei.  
  
"Okay," said Usagi, "What do I do?"  
  
Lady_Aisheteru: Love it? Hate it? Is this a bad idea? R&R appreciated! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One - The Games We Play

Every Little Thing She Does  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_Aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Lady Aisheteru: I've gotten some questions regarding Usagi's age and  
the timeline. At this point, Usagi is 15, Mamoru is 18, and it's set  
somewhere during the first season...after all of the Inners have been  
discovered, but before Usagi and Mamoru fall in love. I know the  
timeline may be a little off....oh well. Chalk it up to artistic  
lisence. Now on with the fic!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. The selected lyrics are from "Every  
Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police.  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Chapter One - The Games We Play  
  
"This is dumb!" whined Usagi. "Why do we have to watch this stupid  
movie?"  
  
"Trust me," said Minako, smiling. They were watching Grease in the  
living room of in the Aino's apartment. Thankfully, Ms. Aino wasn't  
home. Because she would definitely not approve of what her daughter  
was teaching her friend.  
  
They were at the part when everyone was at the school fair. "Ugh!"  
said Usagi. "I can't TAKE any more!" she moaned.  
  
"Come on, Usa. Here comes the good part!" she said.  
  
A girl dressed in skintight black walked over to Danny. Usagi watched  
in astonishment as his jaw dropped practically to the ground.  
  
"S-Sandy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me about it...stud!" said the black clad woman. She took the  
cigarette out of her mouth and crushed it under her heel.  
  
Usagi watched in awe as the couple did their musical number, Sandy  
teasing Danny and Danny following her around the fair.  
  
"Consider this your first lesson, Usagi. See how he favors the  
leather punk chick thing? You should do that. Beat Mamoru at his own  
fashion game."  
  
Usagi pictured herself in a black shirt and a green blazer and she  
instantly shuddered. "I don't think green works for me," said Usagi.  
  
Minako laughed after conjuring up the same mental image. "Yeah,  
you're right. Oh well. There are other ways," she said, rewinding the  
tape.  
  
"Like what?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, for starters, those meatballs HAVE to go," said Minako.  
  
"But I like them!" whined Usagi.  
  
"But they're not sexy, Usagi!" she said. She undid Usagi's hair and  
gasped as it fell to the floor. She then escorted Usagi to her full  
length bedroom mirror. "Long, flowing hair," said Minako. "Now  
THAT's sexy!"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. "Hey, now he can't call me odango!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" said Minako. "Now for some clothes..." she said.   
She had Usagi try on outfit after revealing outfit until Usagi sighed  
in exasperation.  
  
"What's the matter, Usa?" asked Minako.  
  
"I look like a cheap hooker!" wailed Usagi.   
  
Minako sighed. "Picky, picky, picky," she said, digging in her messy  
walk in closet. "Here, try this one on," she said, pulling out  
another outfit.  
  
Usagi took the outfit and ran into Minako's bathroom to try it on.   
Minako whistled. "You look great, girl!" she said. Usagi was wearing  
a lavender tank top that brought out her natural curves but wasn't  
tight or low cut, and a pair of shorts that was just short  
enough to bring out her long legs without looking whorish.  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"Now, for conversation," said Minako. "After he quits drooling, he  
might want to talk to you."  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
"The key to flirting is that all men think they are absolutely  
FASCINATING," said Minako.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Usagi, rolling her eyes. "If Mamoru had to spend  
an hour with himself, I'd bet that he'd be bored to death," she said.  
  
"Well, find something that interests him and strike up a conversation  
about it," said Minako.  
  
"That seems right," said Usagi. "But what do I know about Quantum  
Physics?"  
  
"Oh, come on. There's got to be something more in your league that he  
likes," said Minako. "I hear that he's on the debate team at Azabu.   
And he's on the track team." she said. "With all the running around  
you do every weekday morning, I'm sure you'd have THAT in common," she  
said, smiling.  
  
Usagi promptly stuck out her tongue.  
  
"And then there's touching...." said Minako.  
  
"Eeek!" wailed Usagi. "I wouldn't touch that baka with a 30 feet  
pole!" she said.  
  
"You do want to get your revenge, right?" said Minako.  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah," growled Usagi.  
  
"Then you have to let him think that you're interested in him. One  
thing you can do is this," Minako said, picking a blonde hair off  
Usagi's shoulder. "And if he questions it, just say you found a hair  
on his blazer or something."  
  
"But Mamoru's always so neat!" said Usagi.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Minako. "Just pretend that it's there," she  
said.  
  
"Right," said Usagi.  
  
"Another thing is stroking his hand. They love that," said Minako.  
  
Usagi cringed.  
  
"And if you're feeling REALLY naughty," said Minako mischievously,  
"Blow in his ear!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" asked Usagi. (Lady Aisheteru: Yes, she really  
IS that naive. At least in this fic.)  
  
"Trust me," said Minako, winking.  
  
"Tell me, Minako, with all of this good advice, why don't YOU have a  
boyfriend?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Youma's curse," said Minako.  
  
"Ah." said Usagi.  
  
*****  
Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade and flipped through the  
pages of his advanced calculus book. But he wasn't paying attention  
to the numbers and letters within. Truth be told, his mind was on  
Motoki's outburst the previous day. He had never seen his friend so  
upset. And it had never occurred to him that his teasing hurt Usagi's  
feelings...although he was more upset about Motoki.   
  
He didn't know why...but something about that odangoed girl made him  
want to tease her. If he was being honest with himself, he would  
admit that he just wanted to get a reaction from her.  
  
The bells rang at the arcade door, signaling that someone was coming  
in. Welcoming a distraction to what he was not reading, he looked up.   
What he saw caused his mouth to go dry, his jaw to drop and his pulse  
to quicken.   
  
It was Usagi, and she looked....'Unbelievable,' thought Mamoru. Her  
hair was free from its traditional odangos and spilled like honey  
flowing from a pitcher down to the ground, curled softly at the ends.   
She was wearing a purple tank top that wasn't tight, but brought out  
her natural curves, and a light pair of shorts that showed off her  
long legs that seemed to go on for miles. Even her face looked  
better, her blue eyes radiating good humor.  
  
If he had been able to pry his eyes from the form of the blonde  
goddess, he would have noticed that Motoki was having a similar  
reaction. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.  
  
The other women glared at Usagi with envy. "What has she got that I  
haven't got?" asked one girl, elbowing her boyfriend.   
  
"Everything," he said, sighing, which earned him a smack in the head.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was the picture of a confident supermodel, but  
inside, her heart was racing frantically. 'Oh my God, all these guys  
are staring at me! Eeek!' Feeling over exposed, even in Minako's  
most tasteful attire, she wanted to run out of the Arcade like a  
bat out of Hell. But the logical side of her brain reasoned that if  
she ran now, she would never get to have her revenge.  
  
She walked over to the counter where Mamoru was sitting. 'Geez, no  
reaction at all? Not even a trace of a blush? He's hard to impress,'  
thought Usagi.   
  
"Boy, I'm thirsty!" she said, grinning at nobody in particular. "I  
could sure use a cola!"  
  
Five colas appeared next to Usagi, paid for by five eager boys.  
  
"Thanks!" she exclaimed happily. "You know, I'm kind of hungry too."  
  
Motoki hastily made a double fudge sundae and presented it to Usagi.   
"H-here," he stammered. "It's on me."  
  
"Wow, you're the BEST!" she squealed, digging in. Then she remembered  
Minako's instructions, 'Eat like a lady!' and she ate with a measured  
gracefulness that wasn't lost on Mamoru.  
  
As soon as she was done with her sundae, (Which seemed like AGES to  
Usagi) she looked over at the apparently calm Mamoru and smiled her  
best megawatt grin. "You're awfully quiet, Mamoru," she said. She  
inwardly grimaced at what she was about to do.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" she asked.  
  
"What's with the sans-meatballs approach? Any occasion?" stammered  
Mamoru.  
  
Usagi took his hand out of the math book, which was long since  
forgotten, and placed it in her own two. She began to stroke it  
soothingly.  
  
Electricity shot from her soft fingertips into him. 'Did she feel  
that too?' he wondered. But if there was one thing Mamoru was good  
at, it was concealing his emotions.   
  
"I don't know," drawled Usagi, continuing to stroke his hand.   
Inwardly, she panicked. 'Why isn't my touch affecting him?' she  
wondered. 'Minako said this would work.'  
  
Usagi decided to cut her losses and run. ""Well, I have to go. See  
you later, Mamoru!" she said, beginning to saunter out of the arcade.  
  
"WAIT!" exclaimed Motoki.  
  
Mamoru growled. Motoki and Reika's relationship had been terminated  
ever since she took a position in Africa studying biology. He  
remembered many times when he had come into the arcade after the  
breakup, had seen a lonely glint in his eye and a telltale path on  
his cheek where many a salty tear had travelled. But Reika had made  
her choice, and Motoki made his.  
  
'Back off, buddy! She's MINE!' Mamoru thought.   
  
But, seeing as Motoki wasn't a telepath, he didn't get Mamoru's hint.   
"Would you like to see a movie on Wednesday?"  
  
Inwardly, Usagi squealed. Not only would she get to date Motoki, she  
would make Mamoru jealous! Even though she couldn't see it in his  
eyes...  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Motoki beamed. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 7! Let me know what movie  
you want to see before then!"  
  
"Okay!" she said, exiting the arcade, her hair swishing in her wake.  
  
"Wow! I haven't seen you ask a girl out in months. I'm happy for  
you, Motoki." said Mamoru as soon as Usagi was out of earshot. But  
something gnawed at his insides, something that made him feel like it  
wasn't quite right somehow. He didn't know what those feelings were,  
but he knew one thing. They scared him.   
  
Lady Aisheteru: You like? R&R appreciated. Ja!   
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 - Subject to Debate

Every Little Thing She Does  
Chapter 2 - Subject to Debate  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_Aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Standard disclaimers go here. The lyrics from below are from the same  
song I used in Chapter One "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic,"  
written by Sting when he was still with The Police.  
  
AN: I've been getting some very interesting requests. Some of you  
want to pummel Mamoru, some of you fear for his safety and well being,  
and some of you want Usagi and Motoki to pair off. I won't say who  
ends up with who quite yet, and this chapter will raise more questions  
than it answers. We'll just have to find out about the couples  
together.  
  
I will agree that Usagi and Motoki parings are very rare. I know of  
two good fics that pair off Usagi with our favorite video game jockey,  
"Tears in Heaven," by JLaLa, and "Moon Stalker," by Ziska Ames, and  
they're both listed in my sailor moon fanfic website.   
  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
******  
  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
  
******  
  
'I cannot BELIEVE I am doing this!' Usagi thought to herself, shaking  
her head. She had changed from her school uniform into a light yellow  
sundress she had brought to school with her, and her hair was still  
out of its odangos. She was beginning to like the way her hair felt,  
the way it swayed with every step she took. It was a weekday, so  
there weren't as many males to admire her as there were yesterday.   
But she still attracted more than her fair share of male attention and  
evil eyes from jealous females.  
  
She walked by the Crown Arcade and smiled. She would have walked in,  
but she was a girl on a mission. Usagi's face scrunched up in  
determination.  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" called a voice.  
  
Usagi whirled around, her hair slightly behind her body's movements.   
Motoki's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, rendering  
him momentarily speechless.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something, Motoki?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering...what movie do you want to see?"  
  
Usagi pondered it a moment. She was so busy complaining to Minako  
about her apparent lack of success with Mamoru and bragging about her  
date with Motoki to Minako that she hadn't given the matter much  
thought.   
  
'She's so cute when she scrunches up her face like that,' thought  
Motoki, smiling.  
  
"I'd really like to see that new Mel Gibson flick. You know, the one  
where he reads women's minds." she said.  
  
"You mean 'What Women Want?'" he asked, amused.  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
Motoki pulled out a copy of the newspaper he had behind his back and  
Usagi came over to look at the movie schedule with him. Motoki  
blushed at the feel of Usagi's warm breath on his neck. "There's a  
showing at 7:00 on Wednesday. How about then?" asked Usagi.  
  
"That sounds great," said Motoki. "I'll see you then!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Usagi, looking at her watch. "I am SO majorly  
late!"   
  
"Bye Usagi!" Motoki yelled after her.  
  
Usagi paused a second, waved, then took off at breakneck speed.  
  
*****  
Usagi paused behind the door of Room 101 of Azabu High to catch her  
breath. 'I don't know WHAT Ami was thinking. It's one thing to argue  
with Mamoru, but to observe a debate club? This is waaaay out of my  
league,' thought Usagi. Gathering her wits, she steeled herself and  
entered the room, where Mamoru and another guy were engaged in a  
heated discussion.  
  
"...But if the driving age was raised to 18, then students like you  
and I would miss out on the opportunity to learn valuable driving  
skills!" said Mamoru.  
  
"The fact that your Ferrari is a girl magnet wouldn't have anything to  
do with that assumption, would it? It is often said that men who own  
muscle cars are making up for something else..."  
  
"First of all, Tenchi, that has absolutely NOTHING to do with the  
matter at hand, and second of all, I attract plenty of women without  
my 'muscle car.'"  
  
Usagi resisted the urge to laugh. Even though, now that she thought  
about it, women did tend to notice him a lot. 'Okay, so he's easy on  
the eyes. He's STILL a baka,' she thought.  
  
"That was getting a little personal, Tenchi. Let's stick to the topic  
at hand, hmmm?" said the moderator.  
  
"Gomen, Masuki-sensei." said Tenchi.  
  
The topic continued for another twenty minutes, and Usagi was getting  
bored. She made a mental note to kill two certain senshi later,  
Minako for having come up with the whole 'revenge' thing, and Ami for  
suggesting she attend this debate. Just when Usagi could take no  
more, Mr. Masuki announced that the debate was over.  
  
Usagi gathered her things, muttering some choice four letter words  
under her breath. 'What am I supposed to do, sashay up to that baka  
and tell him how great he was?' she wondered.   
  
She was about to leave, when Mamoru walked up to her. "Konnichi-wa,  
Usagi. I didn't know you were interested in the interscholastic  
debate club," he said.  
  
'Wow! He called me Usagi! Although he can't really call me odango  
anymore...' she mused. She noticed him staring at her and started to  
panic. 'Agh! Gotta say SOMETHING. He's staring at me!'   
  
"Well, you and I argue so much that I thought this might be a good  
place for me to sharpen my skills," she said. 'Yea! Smooth, girl!'  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Debating isn't quite the same as arguing, Usagi," he  
said, walking with her down the halls.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"Ie. Debates are more structured, address specific issues, and are  
moderated."  
  
"Oh. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, in all fairness, debating is like arguing in a way. They're  
just not exactly the same," he said. "So...what did you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About driving. Should the driving age be raised?"  
  
Usagi's brains scrambled for a response. Finally, words that she  
hoped were witty and eloquent fell out her mouth, "Of course! Their  
bodies are still growing, and our minds haven't grown up yet either.   
Since the legal drinking age is lower than the legal driving age,  
there could be people on the road that might not be mature enough to  
handle the effects of alcohol. I wouldn't want them on the road,"  
concluded Usagi.  
  
'I hope that sounded intelligent,' thought Usagi.  
  
'Wow! She's a lot smarter than I give her credit for,' thought  
Mamoru, impressed.   
  
"Hmm," Mamoru said. "That's a good point," he said. "I hadn't  
considered that before."  
  
"Well, somebody's got to keep you on your toes!" Usagi said, laughing.   
She liked this approach better. She wasn't very comfortable with the  
touchy-feely approach, anyways.  
  
"You?" He lifted Usagi until they were the same height. "I'd be more  
likely to keep you on YOUR toes," he said.  
  
"Touche, Mamoru," said Usagi, still smiling. "When does the debate  
club meet again?" she asked.  
  
"Wednesday, 3:30," said Mamoru.  
  
"Okay. See you there!" said Usagi as she reached the door.  
  
Mamoru smiled. He didn't know why she was acting differently towards  
him all of a sudden. But he had to admit that he liked it.  
  
*****  
Usagi dialed the number to Minako's apartment.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hey Minako! It's me!" said Usagi.  
  
"So, how did debate club go?" Minako asked.   
  
"It was cool," said Usagi. "I actually made Mamoru think about  
something."  
  
"Nice to know you're feeding his libido," quipped Minako.  
  
"No way! I'm talking about the debate club, baka. He was debating  
teenage driving today."  
  
"Oh. Gomen, Usa-chan," said Minako.  
  
"That's okay." said Usagi.   
  
"So which movie are you and Motoki going to see?"  
  
"'What Women Want.'"  
  
"Oooh, the new Mel Gibson flick? He is soooooo dreamy," sighed  
Minako.  
  
"Yeah, even though he is older than dirt," said Usagi.  
  
"HE IS NOT!"  
  
"Come on, he's my mom's age!"  
  
"So your mom's older than dirt?"  
  
"Oh. I guess not," conceded Usagi.  
  
"So, what are you going to wear?"  
  
Usagi eagerly plunged into an account of exactly what she would wear  
on Wednesday evening. She and Minako talked until Ikuko, Usagi's mom,  
grabbed the phone from Usagi and told Minako her daughter was going to  
bed.  
  
*****  
Mamoru lay awake in his bed that night. Sleep, like the dream  
princess that usually vistited him while he was under its thrall,  
eluded him.  
  
He couldn't get over how Usagi was acting differently towards him. He  
pondered every possible reason his powerful mind could think of, but  
came up with nothing. 'Maybe she finally discovered how dead sexy you  
are,' mocked his conscience.  
  
'Yeah, right,' he thought. If anything, it was the opposite. He  
hadn't noticed how beautiful he thought Usagi was until that fateful  
day last week she came into the arcade with her hair down. And when  
he had picked her up held her briefly in his arms, something within  
him told him that it was so right. He marvelled at how light she was  
after eating the way she did(Lady Aisheteru: Some girls have all the  
luck!) and how she felt warm under his touch.  
  
'But this is Odango we're talking about here!' he desperately  
countered, fearing the direction his thoughts were going, even though  
they had wandered there a lot lately.  
  
'Not anymore. She wears her hair down, baka!' said his conscience.  
  
'But she's 14!'  
  
'2 years above legal age. (Lady A: In Japan, that is.) So what's your  
problem?'  
  
Mamoru growled, unable to come up with any more excuses to reason away  
his long dormant but gradually resurfacing feelings. He wondered to  
himself where he could find a new conscience.  
  
'Sorry, babe, but you're stuck with me,' said his conscience.  
  
'Lovely. I get to spend the night with my brain.' Mamoru turned over  
to his side. Just when the red digits on his alarm clock were  
beginning to run together, his alarm went off. Sighing, he got up and  
began to prepare for the day.  
  
*****  
Lady Aisheteru: Love it? Hate it? Should I not put finger to  
keyboard? R&R appreciated. Ja!  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3- Kissing the Wrong Lips

Every Little Thing She Does  
Chapter 3- Kissing the Wrong Lips  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_Aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Standard disclaimers go here. The lyrics from below are from the same  
song I used in Chapter One "Every Little Thing She Does Is  
Magic," written by Sting when he was still with The Police.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Wednesday. For Usagi, everything seemed to hang from that day.   
  
She was determined to do everything right that day. So she went to  
bed early Tuesday night and got up early the next morning. She had  
the pleasure of startling Luna from her slumber and her mother came up  
to her and felt her forehead to make sure she was okay. She even made  
sure that she paid attention in Ms Haruna's class, but Ms. Haruna,  
unused to an attentive Usagi, sent her to the nurse's office. Usagi  
didn't mind that one bit because after receiving a clean bill of  
health, she got to lunch early.  
  
The rest of Usagi's teachers were pretty tolerant of Usagi's  
daydreaming, so she allowed her mind to wander freely. As she had  
often done of late, her thoughts settled on Mamoru. She had seen a  
different side of him that day after the debate club, and she  
grudgingly admitted to herself that she liked it. He was witty,  
impetuous and fun...none of the things she had seen in Mamoru in the  
past. Usagi had always thought of him as "that stuffed shirt from  
Azabu." She had dreamt that she danced under the stars with him the  
night before, and he was never far from her waking thoughts. She went  
over his touch over and over again in her mind...and his slender yet  
masculine hands, his strong jawline, his shiny black hair, and his  
lips that were just begging to be...  
  
'NO!' she thought. She's be damned if she was going to fall for him.   
After all, she was supposed to PRETEND that she was interested, then  
break his heart....right?   
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered that she had a date  
with Motoki that night. She was excited about it....but not as  
thrilled as she was when he had asked her. Something had changed  
inside of her, and she had no idea what that was. If Mamoru was  
skilled at hiding his emotions, then Usagi was equally skilled at  
denying them.   
  
So Usagi pushed her wayward thoughts aside as she made her way to  
Azabu after school. This time, Usagi had selected a denim skirt that  
went just high enough to show off her long legs, a powder blue shirt  
and a pink cardigan, that showed off her figure without being tight.   
He hair hung loose, curled at the ends. The overall effect was  
stunning, and definitely not lost on the male population of Tokyo.  
  
Usagi looked at her watch as she entered Azabu and smiled. For the  
second time in her life, she was early. She had her pick of seats as  
she entered the classroom, and she chose a desk in the front middle.  
  
"Hi, Usagi!" came a deep voice from her left.  
  
She whirled around to find the source of the voice, and was somewhat  
shocked when her eyes landed on Mamoru, who had taken the seat next to  
her. "Hi, Mamoru."  
  
"So what's the topic for discussion today?" asked Usagi, doing her  
best to appear interested and intelligent at the same time.  
  
"Cigarette smoking in movies," said Mamoru.  
  
"Wow. Sounds interesting," said Usagi.  
  
"They're accepting debaters today. Why don't you give it a shot?"  
  
Usagi tried not to let her growing sense of panic register in her  
eyes. But she knew that this was her best chance to impress Mamoru,  
so she walked up to the sign up sheet and nervously penciled herself  
in.  
  
*****  
Meanwhile, Motoki was pacing furiously behind the counter at the Crown  
Arcade.   
  
"Geez, big brother, wear a hole in the floor, why don't you?" said his  
younger sister, Unazuki, who worked there as a waitress.  
  
"Gomen." muttered Motoki.  
  
Unazuki placed a reassuring hand on Motoki's shoulder. "Is it your  
date tonight? I know you're a bit out of practice..."  
  
"No, it's not that. That's not it at all," said Motoki, sighing.  
  
"Then what?" As soon as she asked that question, it registered in her  
brain. Not what, but WHO.  
  
"It's Usagi, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai," said Motoki.  
  
"Oh come on. It's not like she's a man-hating Amazon or anything.   
Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Motoki said, glancing at his watch. "Can you handle  
closing?"  
  
"Sure. I've seen you do it so many times that I could close this  
place in my sleep." said Unazuki confidently.  
  
"Great! I'm taking off for the rest of today then. Ja ne!" he said,  
driving off to his apartment, where he would shower, put a judicious  
application on of his favorite aftershave, spend hours agonizing over  
the right outfit and, in short, make sure that he looked nothing but  
his best for Usagi.  
  
*****  
"It's not that smoking shouldn't be allowed in movies. Sometimes they  
let the audience see the anguish that the character is going through.   
Like in My Best Friend's Wedding, when Julia Robert's character lights  
up you can see that she's facing a lot of stress in her life."   
  
"Yeah, but millions and millions of dollars are spent preaching the  
evils of tobacco to teens, but they go to the movies, and all of a  
sudden, smoking is glamorous again. They might not be thinking, "Oh,  
she's so pretty that it must be okay," but somewhere along the line,  
all of that preaching has backfired. There's a lot of secret smoking  
going down. And that's why the media are the worst enemy and our best  
friend in the fight against tobacco." countered Usagi.  
  
"Good points, both of you," said the moderator. "We're out of time  
for today. Next time we'll be discussing drug tests in the Olympics.   
I hope to see all of you then. Sayonora!"   
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she stepped down from the podium. Some  
angel must have been helping her out. Every word she said was well  
phrased and eloquent. She was nervous at first, but as the debate  
went on, she gained more and more confidence. It was almost as if she  
was channeling Ami or something.   
  
She was just about to make a dramatic exit when Mamoru caught her by  
the hand.  
  
Usagi mentally reeled in shock. Was he touching her...again...of his  
own free will? This was going better than she had hoped!  
  
"Great speech, Usagi." said Mamoru. "You really had me on the edge my  
seat."  
  
Usagi blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Arigatou," she said.  
  
"I mean it. I never imagined you'd be such an agile debater," he  
said, squeezing the hand that he still held.   
  
At that, her spine tingled in delight. Usagi reveled in the touch of  
his hand, which held hers tightly but not painfully. He was a display  
of masculine beauty, of pure animal magnetism under control.   
  
She didn't know what the word "agile" meant, but from the sparkle in  
his eyes, she could tell that it was a compliment. She smiled  
demurely.  
  
"Can I offer you a ride home?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"You mean in your 'chick magnet?'" she asked.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Yeah, that would be the one."  
  
"Sure," she said. A few days ago she would rather drink dishwater  
than to go anywhere with Mamoru, but she didn't mind it so much now.  
  
Usagi gave a low whistle when they got to his car, a black Ferrari  
convertible.(AN: Do they make those? I know absolutely nothing about  
cars. Gomen!) "Nice wheels," she said.  
  
"Thanks," said Mamoru, beaming. His car was his pride and joy, and he  
was happy when other people showed an appreciation for it.  
  
Usagi was about to open the door when Mamoru rushed to do it for her.   
She giggled and got into the car.   
  
They talked about lots of things on their way to the Tsukino  
residence, like Usagi's little brother, her sadistic teacher, and  
Mamoru's hilarious experiences as a waiter before he got a job as a  
model. The whole time Usagi silently marveled at the car's smooth  
ride...it was like driving on a cloud.  
  
They arrived far too soon at the Tsukino residence for Mamoru's  
liking. After he parked the car, there was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well, thanks for the ride," said Usagi, opening the car door. "I'll  
see you around."  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Mamoru ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I was wondering....  
could we...uhh....go out sometime?"  
  
Usagi mentally squealed with delight. 'Yea! This couldn't get any  
better if I had planned it!' "Sure," she said, trying her best not to  
sound too eager.  
  
"Great!" said Mamoru. "How's 7:00 on Friday night sound to you?"  
  
'Wow! 2 dates in one week!' she thought. Aloud, she said, "Sounds  
fine to me. I'll see you then." She tried to exit the car, but Mamoru  
wouldn't let her leave.  
  
"Uhhh...Mamoru? I have to go now," she said, flinching a bit under  
his intense gaze.  
  
Before Usagi could protest any further, Mamoru laid a light peck on  
her cheek. "Until then," he said, smiling.  
  
Usagi nodded, too stupefied to reply as she made her way to her front  
door.  
*****  
Usagi would have gladly nibbled on her nails, but as she had just  
manicured them half an hour ago, she didn't. It was 6:25, and Usagi  
was nervous. Very nervous.  
  
Ever since she had come into the house at 5:30, she had spent every  
moment getting ready for her date with Motoki. After showering with  
her best soap, she dried and curled her hair at the ends, then  
spritzed on her favorite perfume, which smelled like lilacs in spring.   
She selected a soft, fuzzy yellow sweater and her best pair of jeans.   
'No sense in getting too dressed up for a trip to the movies,' she had  
thought. Keeping all of Minako's makeup advice in mind, she applied  
makeup to her face, finishing it off with her favorite flavored lip  
gloss. She then painted her nails a princess like shade of pink.  
After she was done, she looked in the mirror and frowned a bit. Why  
anyone would want to go anywhere with a plain girl like Usagi was  
beyond her.  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Usagi looked at her clock. It was only 6:30. Still, she rushed down  
the stairs, eager to run out of the house before poor Motoki got  
interrogated by her overprotective father.  
  
Luckily, she made it to the door first. "Hi, Usagi," said Motoki as  
she opened the door.   
  
He was about to hand her something, but she grabbed his hand and  
rushed to his car. "Don't stop now and don't look back!" Usagi  
whispered frantically into Motoki's ear. A stunned Motoki quickly  
obliged, opening the car door for her, then once she was settled in,  
sped off like the devil himself was after him.  
  
Usagi looked out the window to a hectic scene; her mother was yelling  
something and waving a dish towel, Shingo was making kissy faces and  
her father was shaking his fist. Usagi smiled, glad Motoki didn't  
have to deal with her nutty family.   
  
"What was that all about, Usa?" asked Motoki as he slowed down the car  
to a reasonable speed, having long since driven out of earshot of the  
Tsukino residence.  
  
"Oh, it's just my family. My dad's a bit overprotective. I saw him  
writing a list today, and I peeked when he wasn't looking. It was '10  
Rules For Dating My Daughter.' I didn't think you wanted to deal with  
that right now." she said, laughing.   
  
Motoki grinned. "Ah, an old fashioned inquisition, ne? Sorry I had  
to miss it. Anyways, sorry I was early, but I couldn't wait to see  
you."  
  
Usagi blushed a bit and smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone has  
ever said to me," she said.  
  
'And I meant every word,' thought Motoki.  
  
Soon they arrived at the theater, Motoki being the perfect gentleman  
all the way, opening the car for Usagi, helping her out of the car,  
and holding the door open upon entering the theater.   
  
They arrived at the snack counter. "I'd like a jumbo popcorn, some  
nachos and cheese, a soft pretzel and a mega size cola," said Usagi.   
She felt for her purse, but was unable to find it at her side. She  
then remembered that she hadn't seen it since she got home that day.  
  
"It's okay, Usa. I've got it covered," said Motoki.  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully as he lugged the heavy laden tray all the way  
to the room where the movie was playing.  
  
Usagi eagerly tore into the goodies, and they were gone by the time  
the opening credits were over. But by that time, her attention was  
focused on the screen, eagerly listening to the account of Nick  
Marshall, Mel Gibson's character, told by his ex wife. Motoki smiled  
as she laughed at the funny parts and cried at the sad parts. Usagi's  
enthusiasm to whatever she was doing at the moment was contagious,  
and, despite that What Women Want was definitely a "chick flick,"   
Motoki found himself enjoying the movie as much as she was.  
  
At a point in the movie when Usagi was completely engrossed, Motoki  
slipped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled when she didn't  
resist. He didn't know if she liked being held by him or if she was  
too into the movie to notice. He hoped that it was the first one.  
  
When the credits started to roll, Motoki linked arms with Usagi.   
"Well, shall we?"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Yes, we shall."  
  
Usagi enthusiastically discussed her favorite scenes of the movie as  
Motoki drove her home. She smiled as he opened the door for her.   
When she exited, he took her hand in his own, causing a jolt to his  
spine. He held her hand all the way to the front door.   
  
"Well, here we are," said Usagi, nervously licking her lips.   
  
"Yes," said Motoki, expressing barely suppressed desire.  
  
She had read enough romance mangas to know what came next, but she was  
still surprised when Motoki's lips claimed her own. He had only  
intended to give her a quick peck on the lips, but when he tasted the  
strawberry flavor of her lips, all self control that he possessed  
vanished. Usagi moaned into his mouth; she had never felt anything so  
wonderful. When Motoki began to nibble on her ear, a stunned Usagi  
noted that all of her lipgloss had been kissed away.  
  
Motoki stepped away before he really lost control, after laying a  
butterfly kiss on her nose. "Goodnight, Usagi. Sweet dreams," he  
said.  
  
Usagi just nodded as he drove away in his old green jalopy, the  
muffler puttering away as he went.  
  
*****  
Mamoru watched his best friend in a passionate liplock with the one  
that he loved. Yes, loved. He had realized it just now. But he was  
beginning to wonder if he had any claim at all on the blonde goddess.   
He was there under the pretense of returning Usagi's forgotten purse,  
which she had left in his car that afternoon, then possibly tell her  
about all the feelings that he had locked inside of his heart. But,  
his confidence shattered, he stepped out of the bushes and blew his  
cover.  
  
"Here's your purse, Usagi," he mumbled, handing her forgotten item to  
her. "See you around." At that, he spun around on his heel,  
determined not to let her see him crying. Once he was in the car, he  
let the tears flow freely, for his loss, his timing, and the sinking  
feeling that he was too late.  
*****  
  
Usagi could not get to sleep well that night. She tossed and turned,  
frequently disturbing poor Luna. She had enjoyed Motoki's kiss...he  
was a great kisser, leaving her a puddle of goo upon his exit. But  
when she saw the dejected look in Mamoru's eyes, her heart broke.   
Without really meaning to, she had her revenge. 'But was it really  
worth it?' she wondered. As she continued squirming restlessly in  
her bed, Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that she had shared her  
first kiss with the wrong guy.....  
  
*****  
Lady Aisheteru: (dodges a tomato thrown at her) Gomen! I know this  
was a horrible ending to this chapter. *dodges another tomato* Hey!   
*licks her finger* Actually, that one wasn't half bad....where was I?   
Anyways, the story isn't over yet. Who knows what will happen in the  
end? 


	5. Chapter 4 - Last Minute Regrets

Every Little Thing She Does  
Chapter 4 - Last Minute Regrets  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_Aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Standard disclaimers go here. The lyrics from below are from the same  
song I used in Chapter One, 2 and 3....you should be detecting a theme  
about now..... "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic," written by  
Sting when he was still with The Police.  
  
Lady Aisheteru: (cleaning up tomatoes thrown at her) I don't have much  
to say here. I guess I kind of left you all hanging from Chapter 3,  
huh? All the reviews I've gotten so far have amounted to one thing;  
FINISH UP THE DAMN FIC! Well, this seemed like as good an idea as any  
for a Christmas present. Happy Holidays! On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
Mamoru rolled over and slammed his fist on the snooze button. He  
looked at his alarm clock. '8:00,' he thought. Then he looked at his  
calendar and saw that it was Saturday. He also noted that it was his  
birthday.   
  
He put his pillow over his face. Normally, on his birthday he would  
go over to the Arcade, and Motoki would come out with a cupcake that  
had a candle in it. He would wish Mamoru a happy birthday, then he  
would give Mamoru a birthday present. Last year, he had gotten Mamoru  
a pair of dice to hang from his car mirror.   
  
But he just wasn't in the mood that morning. He didn't want to face  
the world. What Mamoru wanted was to be alone with his grief.  
  
And he especially didn't want to see Motoki. He knew that he really  
had no claim on Usagi...after all, he hadn't told anyone that he was  
interested in her. Heck, he had just found out himself. Still, his  
blood boiled at the thought of his....former...best friend playing  
tonsil hockey with Usagi. His Usagi.  
  
As for Usagi....she was never far from his mind. She was in his arms  
at night, a lovely vision that evaporated with the rising of the sun.   
And she was never far from his waking thoughts. He ached to feel her  
touch, to inhale her fragrance, to see her sky blue eyes looking up at  
him adoringly. Not like Wednesday night, when she had looked like a  
kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
He had scheduled a date with her last night, but he had called to  
cancel on Thursday morning. He didn't have the heart to take her out.   
And he had not visited the arcade since Wednesday. Instead, he  
purchased a cappuccino machine online and had his java at home. It  
wasn't as good as the Arcade's, but he didn't care. He didn't care  
about much.  
  
*****  
Usagi rolled over in her bed. After the numbers on her alarm clock  
stopped fusing together, she saw that it was 6:00 am, and it was still  
dark in her room. Normally, she slept in on Saturdays, but she  
couldn't sleep anymore. She was haunted by her unavailing remorse and  
dreams of a pink haired girl who continually disappeared before her  
eyes. And she had a lot on her mind.  
  
Usagi got an idea. She hopped out of bed, disturbing Luna, who had  
curled up on her back. "Meow?" she asked. "Usagi, are okay?" she  
asked.  
  
"I will be," she said. "I just need to take a walk." She put on a  
warm outfit and tied her hair up in her usual odangos. She didn't see  
the reason to leave her hair down anymore. She was a different person  
without her odangos, and she wanted to be her old self again. Usagi  
packed a few things in her bookbag and walked out the door.  
  
She arrived half an hour later at her favorite spot in Tokyo park, a  
lovely spot just by the lake. It always inspired her, inspired her to  
fight as Sailor Moon, and to do her best as Tsukino Usagi. She got  
out a clipboard, some stationary and her favorite pen and began to  
write. She scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration,  
pondering what she wanted to convey and how. She had to phrase this  
just right if she was going to get across what she wanted to say. She  
sealed it in an envelope, sighed, and began the long walk over to the  
arcade.   
  
When she walked in, she handed the note to Motoki, then sat in front  
of a video game and pretended to be deeply engrossed in what she was  
doing.  
  
Motoki raised his eyebrows at Usagi. He was expecting to see Mamoru.   
But he shrugged his shoulders and eagerly tore into the note.  
  
Motoki,  
The kiss we shared last night was magic. I had never experienced  
anything so wonderful in my life. You were my first kiss, and I will  
never forget that.   
  
Motoki smiled. He had enjoyed that too.  
  
But we hurt someone, someone we both care about very much. I didn't  
realize it until last night. I'm sorry if I have caused you any pain.   
I hope that you find a girl who will make you very happy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Usagi.  
  
Motoki scratched his forehead. Who could they have possibly hurt? He  
pondered this for a few minutes as he wiped the counter, then it hit  
him. He had just firebombed his best friend.  
  
He should have seen it before. The way Mamoru looked at Usagi, the  
glint in his eyes when he was teasing her, and the slight jealous  
undercurrent in his voice when he had congratulated Motoki on his  
date.   
  
Sure, he liked Usagi. She was a great girl. But he was loyal to  
Mamoru first, his love life second. Motoki had been best friends with  
Mamoru ever since he had started showing up at the arcade four years  
ago, and he wasn't about to lose him now.  
  
He walked up behind Usagi. "Uh...Usagi?"  
  
Usagi kept pounding on the buttons.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked, gently tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, still hammering at the controls.  
  
"It works better if you put a quarter in."  
  
"Oh," said Usagi, grinning sheepishly. "So you're not mad?"  
  
"No," said Motoki, grinning. "Hey, you know it's his birthday today,"  
he said.  
  
"Who's?" asked Usagi, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Oh come on. You know who I mean. Mamoru's."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. And I know just what you should get for him. I can take a few  
minutes off. Let's go," he said.  
  
"SUGOI!" Usagi squealed. She enveloped Motoki in a bear hug.  
  
Motoki laughed and they headed out the door.  
  
*****  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
Mamoru flipped through the channels. He sighed to himself. He  
shouldn't have been surprised; nothing was ever on Saturday  
afternoons, not even with his 150 channels of satellite TV. Instead  
of 50 channels with nothing on, he had 150 channels and nothing on.   
  
Then he realized that he was hungry. He got up and peered into his  
fridge, where a lonely jar of pickles and a bottle of mustard greeted  
him. He hadn't been to the grocery store in awhile, and he figured it  
was time he stopped putting it off. He ran his fingers through his  
hair, grabbed his keys, and sped off in his Ferrari.  
  
He was surprised to see a bubbly blonde inspecting melons in the  
produce section. He knew her from somewhere. Just as he was about to  
put his finger on it, she turned around.  
  
"Mamoru!" she squealed.   
  
Mamoru shook his head. "And you are....?"  
  
"Aino Minako, one of Usagi's friends."  
  
Mamoru blanched slightly at the mention of her name.  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"OK, I guess."  
  
Minako frowned. "No, you're not. I can tell."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." he said. He put a head of lettuce in his  
shopping basket and he walked away.  
  
"Don't give up!" shouted Minako.  
  
Mamoru realized as he was standing in the checkout line that he was on  
the verge of doing just that.  
  
He walked into his apartment with all of the groceries he could carry.   
'This should get me through the week,' he thought to himself. He was  
about to fix himself a sandwich when he noticed a HUGE package in his  
living room.  
  
He wondered what could possibly be in a package of that size. "OK,  
Motoki, you can come out now," said Mamoru.  
  
Silence was his only answer.  
  
"Come on, I know you're in here!" he shouted as he thoroughly looked  
around his apartment, finding nobody.  
  
He couldn't think of anything else but to open his present.  
  
He tore open the ribbon, and eagerly ripped off the paper. His heart  
pounded, his brain eagerly wondering at the contents of the box. What  
could be in there? A giant cake? A new fridge? An ottoman?  
  
He was completely unprepared for what he found. For inside the box  
was Usagi, giggling hysterically. When she finally had composed  
herself, she looked Mamoru straight in the eye and said, "Happy  
birthday!"  
  
"But I thought that you and Motoki were an item," he said.   
  
Usagi smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Pinch me," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Pinch me, please."  
  
Usagi stepped forward and pinched his forearm. "What did you want me  
to do that for?"  
  
"To prove to myself that I'm not dreaming," he said.  
  
"Well, I just found out today that it was your birthday." started  
Usagi. "So I'm giving you  
the gift of myself. I'm yours, Mamoru. Now and forev-"  
  
But she was unable to finish, as Mamoru had placed his lips firmly on  
her own, and had begun kissing the life out of her.  
  
Usagi turned into puddle of mush and was no longer able to stand under  
her own power. As if sensing her need, Mamoru wrapped his arms around  
her waist and she snaked hers around his neck. 'Wow,' she thought, as  
he licked her lips, inviting her to deepen the kiss. She had thought  
her kiss with Motoki was nice. But Mamoru's kiss left it in the  
dust. When Usagi had to stop the kiss or die of lack of oxygen, her  
eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at Mamoru.  
  
"This is the best birthday present I have ever received," said Mamoru.   
  
Usagi giggled. "Uh...Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Usako?"  
  
"Can we order a pizza? Standing in a box all day made me very  
hungry!"  
  
Mamoru smiled and dialed the number for the pizza place.  
  
After he had made the call, Usagi called her parents and informed them  
that she would be spending the night at a friend's house. Mamoru  
smiled, reveling in the fact that he would have his Usako all to  
himself.  
  
They ate the pizza in front of the fireplace, talking and laughing  
long past the setting of the sun. After Mamoru came back from going  
to the bathroom, he found Usagi fast asleep. He brought a blanket  
from his room out, spread it over Usagi, then got under it with her.   
He draped his arm around her, breathing in her scent. He smiled at  
the sight of the sleeping angel as he fell into a deep sleep. His  
angel.   
  
Lady Aisheteru: Well, that about wraps it up. I hope you enjoyed  
reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja! 


End file.
